Angels
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: After dieing in a accident and seeing the ones he loves hurting, he convinces his angel to let him go back to Earth. But only as an angel himself. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- This can't be real

A/N- Just another new story that popped into my head. Hope you like it. It's more of a Christmas theme, for x-mas of course.

----

"Just get the hell out Troy!" Sharpay screamed, throwing his car keys towards him. Luckily, his many years on the basketball team taught him to catch well.

"Shar please, just calm down. We can talk about this."

She stood there, seething. Her face was hard and cold, but worst of all...furious. "Get out! I don't want to talk to you right now. Or ever!"

"Ok, what happened tonight was not my fault. The guy was hitting on you and-"

"That guy was my boss!" She cut him off, yelling.

He flinched a little. After four years of being with her, they'd never had a fight this bad. "That bastard tried to kiss you Sharpay! I was defending you. I wasn't about to just let him get away with it."

"It wasn't your place to get involved. I can take care of myself."

"I'm your boyfriend. I have a right to kick the shit out of any guy who tries what that jackass tried tonight."

She shook her head regretfully, sadly. "Not anymore."

He froze. "What do you mean?"

She looked up after a long pause, tears in her eyes. "This isn't the first time Troy. I don't think I can keep going through this because every time it just hurts more and more." She paused again, looking back down. "I think we need a break."

She had said it so softly that he almost hadn't heard her, and he wished he hadn't. "No, no, no. No breaks. No break-ups. We'll be fine Sharpay. We can talk this out. It'll be okay." He tried to soothe, maybe himself more than her.

She shook her head again. She was crying now. "Just give me time to think. I just-" She sighed sadly, "I just need a break."

Troy ran across the room, where his girlfriend stood, taking her hand. "Please, don't say that. I love you. You know that I do. I admit that I was stupid tonight, but please...please, forgive me."

She continued to shake her head. "Just leave...please."

"Fine." He dropped her head, barging out the door, slamming it behind him.

----

"Damnit." Troy swore as he walked along the streets that night, his eyes were red and worn. He had been crying. Feeling all hope lost, he tucked his hand in his pocket, only to feel a little box inside. He pulled it out and looked at it, tears starting to cloud again. "Damnit."

He was going to purpose to her tonight. He was going to ask her to marry him, but then they had to go to the stupid Christmas party where her stupid boss had tried to kiss her and he gotten to a stupid fist fight with him then had gotten into that stupid fight with Sharpay, ending their relationship.

He loved her. More than anything, and more than anything, he wanted to be with her. Now it didn't look like that was going to happen. She had been right when she said this wasn't the first time. Not even close. He'd gotten in fights before. Mostly with guys who had tried something on Sharpay. He couldn't help that he wanted her to be only his. Then there was issues when it came to people in his past too. A couple of his ex-girlfriends, with a score to settle, had done nothing less than try to make Sharpay's life hell. He always felt horible for putting her into those situations, but some things were out of his hands. But he _did_ love her. He _did _want to marry her. And he _was _going to get her back, no matter what.

Suddenly he heard a horn coming from near by, snapping him out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around only to see a car whizzing at him, and all he could see before it all went dark was a bright light.

---

"Ugh." Troy groaned, feeling as if he had made a huge mistake by simpy moving his head. "Oh man." He groaned again, trying to sit up but was instantly pushed down by a small firm hand. "Pay..."

"Hmm?" Came a female voice. He was too groggy to try to place who it was.

"Shar?" He tried again, his eyes not fully able to open yet.

"Sorry. No Shar here. Not yet anyways. I'm Kara."

He opened his eyes slowly, painfully. There stood a young girl. She looked as if she were about sixteen. She had long, wavy red hair and blue eyes, that were looking at him curiously. "Where's Shar?" He asked again, his voice barely above a whisper.

She looked at him sadly. "Sorry...er,Troy. That's your name right?" He nodded. "Right. Well I'm really sorry, but-" She paused. She didn't look happy. "I really hate this part...Troy...you're sort of...in heaven." She muttered the last part.

Troy's eyes shot open a little more, suddenly he was much stronger. "Don't play with me. Where's Sharpay?"

Kara shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but you died in an accident. I know you don't want to believe me, no one ever does, but you are. As I said, I really am sorry." She seemed to mean it. There was no sign of humor on her face. She looked serious.

Troy stopped breathing for a moment. "Wait...I-Ican't be d-dead. That's impossible."

Kara bit her lip. She always hated this part. "There was an accident. A car hit you Troy. You died."

"Then how am I here? How am I breathing, huh? How can I do this?" He quickly patted his chest, then touched Kara's shoulder. "See, how could I do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not very up on the after life reading are you? Have you ever read a supernatural book or watched a movie about ghost? It happens."

"No, I refuse to belive that I am dead. I know I'm not."

She sighed, getting impatient. "Look around then." He sat up, looking around to see everything was white, almost...fluffy. Like clouds almost. "You're very stubborn." Kara observed. Troy ignored her. "Usually people excpet death a little easier. Or at least don't put up as much of a fight. I take it you're not a strong church man."

"How the hell did this happen?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "I told you like three times already. You're not a very good listener either. And just so you know, we try not to say hell or cuss in heaven. It looks bad." She gave a small amused smirk. "Do you still not believe me about the whole being dead thing?"

He shook his head. _This is impossible. This is just a dream. _He thought over and over to himself.

Kara smiled. "Actually it's not."

He looked suprised. She quickly continued. "I can read your mind...it's an angel thing."

"Angel?" He muttered, putting a hand to his head. "Impossible."

"Not really. You're probably just in shock right now. That happens."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kara. I'm your angel."

He shook his head. _This isn't real. This can not be real._

"Unfortunitly for you, it is."

"Stop doing that." He insisted in a loud whisper.

"Sorry...can't help it." She gave an innocent smile. She let him have a couple minutes to get himself together, but she started to grow impatient. She hated this part just as much as telling people they had just died. It laways took forever for them to calm down usually. "So Troy....who's Sharpay?" She asked, trying to make small talk. This was also one of the most awkward moments.

He looked at her, still a little suprised. "My girlfriend."

"Oh...sorry. I know it's really hard when not only do you lose your life but you lose someone you love."

"How would you really know?" He snapped. He wasn't angry at her, more than situation. I mean, he just found out he was _dead_. "What are you...sixteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen? And you're my angel?"

"Yup. I get that it's weird that I'm younger than you, but technically I'm the same age. I died five years ago. So I'd be twenty just like you."

He shook his head, more thoughts clearing over his mind. Kara sighed. "Yes, this is really possible. I thought we'd moved past that."

"Can't you put that whole mind reading thing to a rest or something?"

"Sorry." There was a pause. "They'll be very sad."

He turned to her. She had read his thoughts again. "Okay, if you know that, then do you know what will happen? What about my parents? What about Sharpay and my friends? What about them?"

She cringed slightly. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "I can show you if you want to has that option, but usually...it only makes things harder for people. It makes them sad."

"Just show me." He insisted, still rubbing his temples.

"Okay then."

And everything went white again.

------

_It's another idea I had for a story. The next chapter will be Troy seeing his funeral, things with Sharpay and friends. And Troy returns to see Sharpay. Things will get more interesting. Trust me. And Kara is kinda based based off me (looks department anyways) and some personallity wise. I couldn't come up with any better charaters, lol._

_Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. And also, check out my new story 'Vamped.' Thanks._

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- I wan to be her angel

A/N- I know I just started the story, but I relaly wanted to update this, so here's the update.

-----

Troy cringed as he took in his surroundings. It was cold, the middle of winter with snow on the ground. He saw Kara next to him, her bright blue eyes focused ahead. He turned to see what she was starring at and everything suddenly became so much more real. It was his funeral. His coffin sat there, with a picture of himself on top, along with smaller pictures. Ones of him and the basketball team, him and his parents, and him and Sharpay. He sighed. Maybe Kara was right about not seeing this.

"I usually am." Kara spoke softly. He looked at her, suprised. He then remebered.

"Right. You can read my mind."

"I know that usually bugs people, but I don't judge." She comforted him, feeling bad. It was always hard to see people at their own funeral. It reminded her of her own. She quickly shuddered of the thought and changed the subject. "So where's your parents and your girlfriend?"

Troy smiled softly, pointing to where Sharpay and his parents sat.

"She's pretty." Kara observed, looking at Sharpay.

"She's beautiful." Troy corrected, his eyes still on Sharpay.

Sharpay and his mom were both crying, holding each other hands. His dad had his arms wrapped around his wife, looking as if he might start crying soon himself. Ryan was sitting on the other side of Sharpay, holding both his sister's hand and Gabriella's, whos was also crying. Chad and Taylor sat frozen. Taylor had her head on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. Chad looked dazed, emotionless. Troy knew he was taking this hard. But his eyes stayed on Sharpay the longest. She sat there, clinging to his mom and her brother, crying as softly as possible to herself. She was starring at his picture. He frowned sadly. She looked utterly devistated and lost. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her it was all okay. But he couldn't, because it wasn't okay. He was dead.

"Glad you finally accepted it." Kara said in a whisper. "I was beginning to wonder when it would really hit you."

"Can you read their minds too?" He asked, looking towards his family and friends.

"No, it's not as simple as that. I'll explain it more later." She finally looked up at him, her eyes looking more crystal then before. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

He nodded, not paying full attention. He looked back to Kara, ready to ask a question, but of course, she already knew the answer.

"Yes."

He smiled a little. "So I can see the future too? Like, what happens in a week?"

"Yes. Angels have no time limits, I guess you could put it. Time is at our hands."

"Okay." He nodded. "I want to see more then."

Kara cringed slightly. "I don't know Troy. That's just going to make it harder for you. Trust me, I've been here before. Tons of times. Trust me on this."

"I want to see Sharpay two weeks from now." She resisted. "Please."

She sighed, defeated. "Like I said, everyone has their choice. I guess this is yours."

And it was white again.

----

Troy looked around. They were still in the cementary. "What-"

"Just wait." Kara instructed.

He sighed and looked to his grave, where Sharpay sat. "Shar..."

"This is the first time she's been able to visit your grave since the accident. This is really hard on her."

"How did you-"

"I sence things." She replied casually. "Now, you might want to pay attention."

He turned back to Sharpay, who was crying again.

"Troy..." Sharpay started, kneeling by his grave. Her voice sounded weak and soft, like she hadn't spoken in days. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten so upset that night...I'm so so sorry. You were the greatest guy I ever knew and you loved me better than anyone ever could have. I wish I could have given you the same. But I do love you. More than anything. More than you'll ever know. Everyday when I get up, your on my mind and you are every single second. I dream of you every night. I hear your voice every minute and I see your face every second. Troy...I am so sorry. I know you wouldn't be...you wouldn't be here if I hadn't of kicked you out that night. It was so stupid. _I _was so stupid. If I knew what would have happened I...I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I love you. And that I'm always thinking of you. I don't think I'll ever find anyone else for me. You were my soul mate. I knew that. All this time I was just too stubborn. And I-"

"Stop, just stop." Troy shouted. Suddenly the moment stopped. Everything was frozen expect himself and Kara. He looked at her quizzinly.

"It's another angel thing." She explained quickly. "Are you okay?"

"She blames herself." He muttered. "It wasn't her fault. None of it was. I don't want her to think this was her fault."

She looked at him apolizingly. "I'm sorry. That's often what people do when they lose someone. They blame themselves. And I know it isn't easy seeing her hurting. That's why I didn't want to do this. It's not healthy. It won't do anything to help you move on."

"I just want her to know that I love her and that it's not her fault. I want her to know that I miss her and-"

"I know. And somewhere inside she knows all this. Remember, you may have died, but apart of your heart is still with her."

Troy stood still, the world seeming to spin around him. He knelt to thr ground, his breathe ragid and uneven. "I don't...I don't want to be dead. I want to be here, on Earth...with Sharpay. Please, please just tell me I'm having a horrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up from this?" He pleaded, looking up to Kara, his blue eyes clouded with tears.

She gave a sad look, holding out her hand. "Come on Troy. Let's go. I don't think this trip to Earth is helping anything."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

Kara sighed, raching her hand farther. "Troy, please. Just take my hand and let's go back."

He shook his head, letting his tears fall. "It really hurts. Knowing I can't come back...it hurts."

She starred at him for a moment before knealing down beside him, her hand rubbing his shoulder slightly. "I know, okay. Trust me, I know. It's really hard and you feel lost in a way. Like you aren't who you use to be. You're sombody you don't even know. I've been there Troy. I know how you're feeling."

He nodded, calming himself down. "You're pretty smart for a fifteen year old."

"I'm just more in tune with myself than most."

"I kind of wish I was right now too."

She nodded. She really did understand. "I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but..." She waved her hand, causing everything that had been previously frozen to start again. Sharpay had finished talking and Ryan and Gabriella had walked into the cementary.

They both knelt beside Sharpay, Gabriella laying flowers over the gave, then playing with Sharpay's hair. Ryan had taken his sister's hand, wiping away some of her tears. "Shar..." Ryan began, his voice soft and gently. Sharpay still looked dazed. "Maybe it's time to go. We can come back later."

"N-no. I want to stay." She protested. She looked like she was freezing as it began to snow.

"Come one SharShar. We'll go get some coffee or something." Gabriella offered.

"I want to stay here."

"Shar-" Ryan began, but Gabriella quickly cut him off.

"Okay, we'll stay for a while."

Kara wazed her hand again, and everything was frozen like it had been before. She looked at Troy, who was starring at the scene before him.

"Can they...see us?"

"No."

"Okay."

Kara sighed. "I just wanted to show you that she has people who love her and who are there for her and helping her get through this. I wanted to show you that she wasn't alone."

He nodded, and gave her a smile. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"Good. So are you ready to go back?"

"I guess." He finally tore his eyes away from Sharpay and sighed when he did. "I just wish there was a way to say goodbye to her."

Kara bit her bottom lip, as if she was keeping something from him. He didn't notice. "Well...we'll talk about that later. Let's get going."

"Wait...is there a way I can do that?"

She sighed. "Let's not talk here."

And again, everything was white.

---

When Troy had opened his eyes all he could see was white. He looked around the unfamilair place and sighed. They must be back in Heaven. He spotted Kara next to him, as she always was. "So uh...what about being able to tell Sharpay goodbye."

"Well it wouldn't exactly be that simple. You couldn't just tell her goodbye."

"Okay, then what do I have to do?"

Kara sighed again. "You would...have to become her angel."

"What do you mean?"

"You would be her angel. Like I'm yours. It means she could see you and talk to you at anytime. You could come back and forth from Earth to Heaven, and you would have the same abilities I do."

He thought about it a moment before a huge grin broke onto his face. "Great. Let's do it."

"Just wait. You would also have to look out for her, protect her, keep her safe-"

"Of course. I'll do anything for Shar. Please." His eyes were pleading.

Kara shook her head, sighing once again. "It's not just that simple Troy. There's more to becoming someone's angel then making sure they're happy. Troy, if you do become Sharpay's angel...you'll have to be in charge of making sure of her lifen is good, meaning getting married, having kids, and moving on from you. Are you sure you can handle giving her away to some other guy?"

He bit his lip. "If it's what's best for her. I just want her to be happy."

"Okay, but here's the hard part Troy. When her time comes, whether in ten years or eighty...you'll also be in charge of her death. We don't get to chose how long someone lives for, but we do have to basically pull the plug in a sense."

"You mean I would have to kill her?" His eyes were wide with terror, his voice rising louder.

"In a way. Troy, I saw how much you loved her. I heard you think it. I could see it in your eyes. I don't think you'll ever be able to do that."

He sighed, biting his lips furiously. "I want to be her angel."

"Troy-" Her voice was warning, as if trying to keep him from making some mistake.

"Please. I want to be Sharpay's angel."

----

_The first chapter only got 4 reviews and that made me sad, but I like writing this story so I wrote the second chapter. I really hope it does better this time._

_So please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Just a dream

A/N- Yeah, the chapter sucks. I know. Sorry.

------

"I'm just trying to help you. You have no idea what you're doing here." Kara continued to try to talk some sense into Troy, but he was way too worked up about being able to talk to Sharpay. She sighed. "Troy, please."

"No. I want to talk to Sharpay. I want to be there for her. Just let me do that." There was silnece for a minute. Kara shook her head, trying to stay calm. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw Kara's expression. She was rubbing her temples, breathing unevenly, and glaring at the same time. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned and worried.

She spoke slowly, evenly. "You don't understand. Troy, you'll never be able to-"

"I know, I know. It'll be hard to let her marry someone else. And to end her life will kill me, but I just...I want to be there for her. With her."

She looked back up again. He looked like a sad lost little puppy. She always did have a weakness for puppies. "Fine." She sighed loudly. "If you're positive, I guess. I still think it's a really bad idea but...it's your choice. All I can do is help you through it."

He grinned, grasping her words, then pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He murmered over and over in her ear.

She gently pushed herself away. "You know, even dead people need to breathe."

He released his hold around her waist, instead taking hold of her wrist. "Sorry. But thank you so so much for this. You have no idea what this means to me."

She nodded, smiling just a little. "I'm glad you're happy." Troy smiled, though there was an edge in Kara's voice. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She gave him a worried glance, but tried to smile. A failed attempt. "Okay, here you go."

And everything, of course, was white.

-----

Troy looked around, taking in the familiar smell and place. It smelled like flowers, light and warm. The house was a little small, but big enough. There were pictures on the wall. He knew them all. He smiled happily. It was Sharpay's house.

He crept from the living room into the hallways leading to her bedroom. It was dark, he was guessing it was around midnight. He looked at the clock on the wall. 3:43.

Slowly he opened her bedroom door, smiling when he saw her asleep and curled up in bed. Usually he would be next to her, his arms around her, her her laying on his chest. He frowned knowing that was unlikely to happen again. Then he thought of something else. How was she going to react? What would she say? Would she even believe him when he told her the truth about what was going on? _Maybe this is what Kara meant. _He thought to himself, slowly letting his troubles drift away as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. She was so beautiful. She looked really tired, but she also looked...troubled. Pained. He hated seeing her upset, and it wan't until he saw what she was curled up with that he knew why she was upset. She was snuggled close to a stuffed bear that he had gotten her at the fair last year. She always kept it with her when she went on trips and she only cuddled up with it if she was upset. She only took it on trips because she wanted something to remind her of him. He guessed she was still upset about his death. He looked around. He had no idea how long he'd been dead. A week? A day? A month? He had no idea. It was almost as if he couldn't feel time passing by.

He knelt beside the bed, pressing his hand to her cheek and then kissing her forehead. He hated seeing her hurting. It was only worse that it was his fault she was. She began to stir. He simply smiled, oblivious to the fact that she thought he was dead.

She opened her eyes slowly and gasp when she saw Troy's face. "Troy..." She whispered, her voice in awe.

"Hi." He smiled, softly running his hands through her hair.

"T-Troy?" She breathed, her voice souding more suprised then before. It then hit him. Oh, yeah. He was dead.

"Hey Shar. I know this may seem a little odd, but-"

"It's okay. I know you aren't real." She said slowly, reaching her hand out to touch his face. "You're just a dream."

His eyes widened a litlte. "No actually. I'm not a dream Shar. You're not asleep."

She drew her hand back, blinking. "What?"

"Shar...you're wide awake. It's really me." He went to touch her cheek again, but she pulled back.

"But you're dead." Her voice had risen, her eyes fully open, almost panicked.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. But can I explain?"

"I saw them barry you. I-I saw you. I know..." She trailed off, standing up and holding her head. "You can't be real."

He stood up also, taking hold of her hands. "But I am. I'm really here. It's really me."

"No, this has to be a dream. It has to be."

He frowned. She looked devistated. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up, unsure. "What?"

"You're hurting because of me. If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would be happening. I wouldn't haev to be your angel because I could just be with you."

She blinked. "My angel?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. I'm your angel. I'm dead, yes. But this was the only was I could see you again. To still be apart of your life. I know it's really hard to believe, but-"

"Your dead?"

He nodded.

"Your an angel?"

He nodded again.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked again, her voice more strained. Like she was trying her hardest to believe his words. Like more than anything she wasnted them to be true.

He shook his head. "I promise you, you're not dreaming. I'm really here. And yeah, I'm dead. But that's the bad news." His lip twitched, trying to give a small smile.

She looked dazed. "But how...?"

He smiled. "There's ways. Do you believe me?"

"I trust you. It's just...impossible."

"You still think you're dreaming don't you?"

"A little." She confessed.

He sighed, holding her hands more tightly. "I would never lie to you. I love you Pay. I know it's really hard to believe this at first, I didn't, bit I swear I would never lie to you. Not about this. It's me. I'm here." He took their intertwined hands and held them to his chest, almost as if proving that he wouldn't vanish into thin air.

"I would feel better if someone would pinch me."

He chuckled, letting her hands free. She pinched herself, wincing when she did. Troy simply shook his head.

"Oh my gosh..." Sharpay whispered in sudden realization. "You're telling the truth."

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" Instantly she was in his arms, holding tightly to him as possible. "I missed you so much. I love you."

He chuckled, holding her even closer. "I love you more, but Pay...you're one odd girl."

She laughed, not letting go. "I can't believe you're really here. I've been so miserable since you died." She muttered the last part, her head digging more into his shoulder.

He tightened his hold. "It's okay. I'm here now, but...how long have I been....dead." He cringed at the last word.

"Two weeks."

"Wow..." He breathed. Kara had certantly been right about time. "It doesn't matter now. I'm here with you...forever."

----

_Is it really as bad as I think? You know what, don't tell me. I know it's pretty bad. I was either rushed or not into it while I was writing it. I'm sorry it's not my best. _

_But I hope you review anyways._

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N- I reslly have nothing to say at the moment. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated though.

----

"Kara!" Troy yelled across the room as he finally got himself to transport back to Heaven. He'd been trying to do that for a while now and finally had gotten right.

Kara looked up and sighed. "Troy...how did it go?"

Troy grinned. "Great. She's believed me. After a while. She's sleeping at home now."

Kara nodded. "That's good. So what now? She knows you're here and she has you with her. What happenes after that?" Seh asked, her voice sounding critical.

Troy shrugged. "We take it from there."

Kara shook her head. "Troy, you can't just take things so easily. This is a huge thing. For you and her. Don't take it lightly."

"I'm not, okay."

"Whatever." She muttered, turning to walk away.

Troy reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Listen, I didn't come for a lecture. I need some help."

"What?"

"Well, I've about got the tranportation thing down, but you said I would have other abilities. I can't read Shar's mind."

Kara shook her head. "And that's the part you're worried about?"

"Kara, please."

"Okay, here's what you do. You focus. Only on her or the person's mind you're tryign to read. You have to have a conection to that person to be able to read their minds though. It won't work on strangers or anything. Since you're her angel you automattically have that connection so if you focus you should be bale to read her mind easily. And the fact that your conected to her in other ways helps. In more than just reading her mind."

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll get back to Shar now. I just have to..." He ran his hand across, waving it into thin air, but nothing happened. "How did you make this look so easy?"

Kara giggled a little. "I'll help you back. This time. See ya soon Troy." She said, and with a wave of her hand Troy was back in Sharpay's room. He smiled as he watched hre sleep the rest of the time.

----

Sharpay was still on the dream kick when she had woken up that morning. It took even more convincing that he was really here and that she wasn't dead. It had been a long process but she seemd to finally accept it.

"So...what's it like being, you know, dead?" Sharpay asked quitely as she ate her cereal that morning.

Troy chuckled. "A lot like being alive. Without all the hassel."

"Can you do anything...special?"

Troy grinned at her question. "How special you talking?"

"Anything."

He nodded, clapping his hands together and focusing on her. He stared at her a good minute or so until he smiled. "So...you think I look good for a guy who just died huh?"

"What? How did you-"

"I can read minds."

She looked at him in suprise and wonder. "Wow...that's so cool. What am I thinking now?"

He focused on her again, and smiled. "I missed you too Pay."

She smiled. "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Pay. Forever."

---

"Wow..." Sharpay muttered as she hung on to Troy's arm. They were currently standing in the middle of the desert.

Troy cringed. "Okay, I did not mean to do that. I meant to take you to Hawaii. How did I get this?" He muttered to himself, trying to focus agin before evrything went white.

This time they were in the middle of the town. Everything was covered in snow as they stood in the town park. "Okay, well maybe this whole transpertation thing could use some work."

Sharpay laughed, putting her head on his shoulder. "I don't care where we go. As long as I'm with you."

"Good, because it may take a a couple years until we get to Hawaii."

Sharpay nodded, smiling before somethign caught her eye. "Troy, look." She said, pointing to a young couple walking along the street, hand in hand. The guy had shaggy brown hair and stuning blue eyes. The girl was beautiful with long blonde hair and striking brown eyes. They looked to be in their own world, obviously in love.

Troy looked at them in awe. "Pay...that's...that's-"

"Us." She finsihed with a wisper. "You can control time too?"

"I-I guess. I'd never tried before.

"Troy, this is amazing." She grinned, still looking at the other Troy and Sharpay still walking down the street. "Troy. let's go follow us."

Troy laughed. "You want us to stalk ourselves?"

"Yeah. How many people can say they've done that?"

Troy laughed, shaking his head. "I'm guessing not many."

"Exactly. Come on."

He just stared at her a minute before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a slow kiss. "I just really wanted to try that. But now, let's go stalk ourselves."

----

"Oh, man." Kara mumbled as she watched Troy and Sharpay from Heaven. It was something all angels were capable of doing to watch over the people they guarded.

Jared, another angel shook his head. "When are you going to tell him Kara?"

She shook her head, looking sadly at the picture of Troy and Sharpay laughing as they walked down the streets. "I don't want to tell him. Not yet. It'll break his heart."

"You shouldn't have let him become her angel."

"I know." She snapped. "I really had no choise. It was his decision and I tried to talk him out of it." She sighed at how happy Troy looked with Sharpay. "Poor guy."

"You should have told him what was going to happen before he accepted being her angel." Jared said, always being the one to point out the obvious.

"You know I couldn't do that. And now...I just can't bear to."

"You have to." He argued. "He only has two weeks." He said, walking away from her.

She sighed, still looking over Sharpay and Troy. "Aw, man. This is going to kill him."

----

_Dah, this was a relaly bad chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm really sorry. I'll try better next time._

_But please review anyways._

_-Peace!_


End file.
